Life Changes
by Captain Shamrock
Summary: Lily Conner has lost her parents, and now has to move to Gotham and live with her closest relitive who just happens to be Bruce Wayne. But what happens when she get kidnapped by Bane? I'm not good at summarys sorry. Rated T for violence in later chapters and some mild swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I just saw Dark Knight Rises for the second time and I was inspired to write this fanfic. Not sure where I want the story to go yet but I'm open for suggestions. This is my second fanfic and I'm nervous about it so tell me if you think it's stupid. I also haven't read many Batman comics either (I'm more of a marvel fan and only like batman and green arrow and lantern) so I'm sorry if I get stuff wrong also since school started I've had a lot of homework so I won't have enough time to work on it during the week so weekends will be my update times. **

**I don't own anything except my OC.**

**BW/POV**

**I **walked up the marble steps of Wayne manor as I loosed my tie, it had been a long day and all I wanted to do was take a hot shower and take a nap.

"Ah Master Wayne, I'm glad your home I just received a rather unfortunate call regarding some distant relatives of yours." Said Alfred quickly.

"Relatives? Alfred I thought I was the only Wayne left? I said.

"Well technically speaking yes, they are from your mother's side of the family. Anyways I just received a call that a few days ago they were killed in a car accident-."

"Alfred no offense or anything but I've never met them so why can't this wait till morning?" I said wearily cutting him off.

"Well no Master Wayne it can't wait even though you have never met them. The reason I'm even bothering you about this is because I was just informed that they had a daughter and that you are the closes living relative. The only reason you're hearing about this now is it took a bit to find you; she doesn't have any godparents so the custody of her has passed to you. She was in the car too and she is going to be transferred to Gotham General hospital tomorrow."

I felt like I had been slapped in the face "Alfred what? I can't take care of a child I don't have the time, I feel for her I really do but I don't think here is the right place for her."

"She is sixteen not technically a child, and she just lost her parents if she doesn't come here she will go into foster care. How long do you think she will last in the system?"

I sighed Alfred did have a point the girl wouldn't last long in a foster home, she would be far better here. "You're not giving me much choice in the matter Alfred."

"Oh I'm giving you plenty of choice, even though only one is the right one."

**Lily's/POV**

It's funny how dramatically your life can change within a few second. In just a few seconds my world was shattered, and no matter how much I heal from it I can never go back. The car crash and much that followed was a blur. I remember being loaded into an ambulance, the next few days where a mix of doctors and pain meds, today was the first day I could really comprehend what had happened to me. My parents? Gone? This couldn't be happening to me I had no other relatives where would I go? Probably into a girls home most likely. Why wasn't I crying? It felt like a hole had been ripped out of my chest and I wasn't crying it didn't seem real.

The physical pain and the pain in my chest kept me from talking. I had come away from the wreak with only a broken leg and three broken ribs all on my right side, at least I was left handed. How? How was it that I walked away from this with only a few broken bones while it killed my parents?

The police said my closest family member lives in Gotham and that I'll be transferred to Gotham General tomorrow. Did they really have no plan for me at all? I admit that they weren't the best at planning ahead but this isn't something that they should have put off, I felt like I was in The Series of Unfortunate Events only I didn't have two siblings to grieve with. I just hoped I didn't have a terrible uncle that wants to steal my inheritance. I wish I wasn't an only child, I wish I didn't lose everything.

While I was in the middle of my woe is me spiral, the pain in my leg and ribs became too much to bare. I pushed my call button on the remote and a nurse came in and injected pain meds in to my IV then slowly faded out of conciseness.

~~line~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please let it have all been a dream. Please oh please have been a dream. But of course it wasn't they were gone and they will never come back. Why am I not crying?

I opened my eyes the hospital room was different. How long was I out, did they already transfer me they must have.

My train of thought was interrupted when I noticed I wasn't alone in the room. A man in a nice suit was leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His face looked familiar, and then something clicked in my head. Bruce Wayne? I thought.

**Well here's the first chapter. Is it good, bad, should I continue? Leave a review and let me know.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Best Wishes!-Captain Shamrock **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know it has been a while I have no excuses for it but I'm sorry. I don't know if any of you are still willing to read this, if you are still interested I thank you if not I understand. I'm also sorry that the chapters are short, thank you all for the reviews following and favorites. Once again I can't apologize enough for the wait.**

**I only own my OC**

**Lily's/POV**

Bruce Wayne?! I thought in confusion. What is Bruce Wayne doing in my hospital room? Maybe he has the wrong room.

"How are you doing?" he said with his face so calm and collected he looked like this was a business call.

How was I doing? How did I think I was doing? Instead of answering grief swept over me and before I knew it I was crying. My shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs the grief of their deaths weighing down on me. Why didn't I die too? How am I alive and they're gone?

"_Lilly I can't believe you would disobey us like that when we deliberately told you not too!" my mother said in a disappointing tone. _

"_I don't see what the big deal is anyway, it's just a party!" I snapped back._

"_It wasn't just a party it was a college party and you are only in high school!" my dad said. "It was unsupervised and there was alcohol there. If there police showed up you would have been arrested and would have lost your chance of a scholarship for college." He looked back at me through the rear view mirror._

"_I'm only a sophomore I don't see why I have to worry about scholarships now anyways!" I turned to glare out the window. The rain came down in sheets and the clouds covered the moon making the night even darker._

_The car continued around another curve my parents were talking but I toned them out what's the point listening to the rest, I got the gist of it. They're disappointed blah blah blah. Suddenly our car skidded on one of the S turns leading use around the cliff, but instead of recovering the rain had made the road so slick that we teetered and fell over the edge. All I was aware of was the car rolling over and over, glass shattered and scratched my face and arms. Something hit my right side and I felt a terrible shattering pain, then after a few more rolls the car stopped, finally at the bottom of the cliff._

"_Mom? Dad?" I croaked out. But my ears where met only with silence before darkness consumed me._

It took me a while to stop crying, Bruce Wayne didn't say a word just stood there awkwardly the whole time. When I did stop crying I relised my ribs where killing me, Wayne must have too because right after that a nurse rushed in and pumped me full of pain meds and I fell once again into oblivion.

**BW/POV**

I walked out of the hospital the doctors said she could be released tomorrow. How was I going to do this? I can't take care of her, when she started crying I didn't know what to do I pressed the nurse call button because of it. It wasn't like I didn't know what she was going through but I don't know how to help her. How would I do this?

I thought of all these things as I drove back to the manor.

**Yes it's short I know don't hate me, if any of you are still reading that is. They won't be short for much long it'll pick up soon. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review jut to let me know you're still reading, also if I'm describing Wayne and getting him right let me know please. I'll give you a virtual llama!**

**Best wishes and DFTBA- Captain Shamrock**


End file.
